Rai Vol 3 14
| Series = Rai | Volume = 3 | Issue = 14 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = 4001 A.D. | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Rocketing out of the pages 4001 A.D…the origin of Rai revealed! For the first time ever, witness the violent foundation of Father’s space-born utopia of New Japan…and, with it, the shocking genesis of the line of guardians that bear the name Rai! Born and bred by Father to enforce peace at any cost, follow the next Rai and their successors across two millennia as they chronicle the history of 4001 A.D. – from the launch of New Japan into orbit to the latest Rai’s crusade to bring it crashing back down to Earth! Valiant mastermind Matt Kindt (4001 A.D.) and visionary artist CAFU (UNITY) bring the 41st century to life with another, all-new jumping-on point revealing the sinister history of Father’s empire…before the dawn of 4001 A.D.! 4001 A.D., Part Two Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** Villains: * Other Characters: * Citizens of New Japan * * * * * Suicide Mob Locations: * ** ** *** Sector 2007 **** *** Sector 3101 **** Vega Pleasure Center ***** Black Powder Shooting Range *** Sector 4001 Items: * Drones * Firearms * Laser whips * Vid-Reports Vehicles: * Waste truck Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , & , , & * Editors: , (assistant) * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Mid 36th Century Sai had been the Rai of New Japan for one hundred years. Sai rushes to stop a suicide mob, that she has not been warned about by Father. In Sector 4001, Sai meets with Father after being summoned. Father explains the history of Rai, stating that each Rai serves for one hundred years. He warns Sai that she unable to handle upcoming events and that he has disposed of an angry mob. Sai runs away as she is informed that her successor has been named. At the Black Powder Shooting Range in Sector 3101, humans are shooting Positrons with revolvers. As a Positron is loading his king into a rubbish van, he is greeted by Mary Anger and a group of Positrons. Sai steps between the Positrons and the humans. Sai attempts to rescue the Positrons as the humans murder them during their non-violent protest. Aboto appears, killing the humans. Sai convinces the Positrons to run away during these events. Aboto leads Sai away, to watch as Father cuts away a section of New Japan. Sai realises that she is to be removed, like the sector of New Japan. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Rai Vol 3 14.jpg|'Cover A' by David Mack Rai 014 2016 cvrB Guinaldo.jpg|'Cover B' by Andres Guinaldo & Allen Passalaqua Rai 014 2016 cvrVRI-10 GuinaldoDesign.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover' by Andres Guinaldo Rai 014 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Textless Cover Art Rai 014 2016 cvrB Guinaldo Textless.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Andres Guinaldo & Allen Passalaqua Rai 014 2016 cvrVRI-10 GuinaldoDesign Textless.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Design Cover Textless' by Andres Guinaldo Rai 014 2016 cvrVRI-20 LeeMega Textless.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Mega Cover Textless' by Ryan Lee & Allen Passalaqua Preview RAI 014 001.jpg RAI 014 002.jpg RAI 014 003.jpg RAI 014 004.jpg RAI 014 005.jpg RAI 014 006.jpg Related References External links